Traditionally, wood has been an attractive material for furniture design. Generally, wood does not stand up to outdoor use well in the long term unless tropical hardwoods like Teak are used.
One attempt to make products that look like wood but that can stand up better to outdoor use compared to real wood includes applying a coating having a wood grain appearance on to a substrate such as metal.
Another attempt to make products that look like wood but that can stand up better to outdoor use compared to real wood includes profile extrusion and injection molding of a polymeric material and introducing a different color material before the extrusion or injection. The introduced different color material results in “streakers” that gave an outer surface having a simulated wood grain appearance.